Foxxay Snapshots
by gabirelle
Summary: Different Foxxay adventures. I definitely will be adding on! I accept prompts. Rated M for smut


"Misty, if you don't get your ass down here right now, I'll leave with out you"

Misty sighed with a smile and reached for a solid black shawl, adjusted her hair in the mirror and headed down the pristine white hall.

"Ya know, I don't even understand what this movie is supposed to be about."

"Well hurry up, I'll tell you in the car"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so this guy falls in love with his computer?" Misty looked at Cordelia with exasperation.

"Well, yes. But it's very highly recommended." Cordelia took her eyes off the road to smile at Misty.

"You so owe me one." Misty sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the art theatre in downtown New Orleans.

The guy with the funny glasses and mustache had just gotten his new operating system when Misty started getting antsy. She looked over to Cordelia, who was completely engrossed. Misty took her hand and kissed the back of it before letting their hands rest on the armrest between them.

Misty reclined and put her feet on the back of the chair in front of her while watching Cordelia watch the movie. Misty loved the way Cordelia unconsciously smiled at the screen. Misty sat up and placed a chaste kiss on Cordelia's cheek, feeling the need to physically show her affection.

Cordelia looked at Misty abruptly, clearly taken aback by the sudden display.

"What was that for?"

"'Cause you're cute."

Cordelia smiled all the way up to her eyes, then quickly turned her attention back to the movie, not wanting to get lost in the strange love story.

Looking around the theater, Misty took note there were only 3 other couples there and a lonely looking man, who very closely resembled the leading man in the movie.

Misty turned back to the front, and removed her hand from Cordelia's before placing it just above Cordelia's kneecap.

The corners of Cordelia's lips twinged upward, but she did not turn to look at Misty.

Misty, feeling a risky, slid her hand a little higher so she could squeeze Cordelia's mid thigh. Cordelia then placed her hand on top of Misty's, as if to warn her.

Misty did not heed the warning and continued her adventure upward all the way underneath the dress's hem.

At this Cordelia slapped Misty's hand away and turned to stare Misty down with a firm, eyebrow raise in disapproval. Misty grinned back, mischievousness very evident on her face.

Cordelia only shook her head.

Misty, with a devilish grin on her face leaned over to kiss Cordelia's neck. At first Cordelia pretended not to notice, but when Misty sucked on Cordelia's pulse point, Cordelia's head lolled to the side and she emitted a quiet moan.

Cordelia quickly snapped her head back up and looked at Misty with a very alarmed expression.

"Mist, there are people here!" Cordelia said in a horrified whisper.

"Cordelia, this is what people are supposed to do during boring movies" Misty rolled her eyes

"This isn't a boring movie I hear it's been nominated for many awar-"

Cordelia's comment had been cut off by a kiss. A very distracting kiss. Misty let the warmness of Cordelia's lips erase all her boredom. Misty traced her lover's lips with her tongue before giving a slight nip to her bottom lip. Oh God, Misty loved her bottom lip.

Cordelia broke the kiss to giggle quietly. "I guess we'll have to rent this later, huh?"

Misty could only nod in agreement before closing the gap between their lips. Misty took Cordelia's bottom lip between her two and sucked on it gently, which Misty knew Cordelia liked. Cordelia opened her mouth and gladly welcomed Misty tongue.

The two kept at this for several minuets before Misty pulled away to lean her forehead against Cordelia's. Misty quietly laughed as she saw Cordelia's chest rise and fall very rapidly. Misty turned back to the screen, a sly smile stretching across her face. Cordelia looked at Misty with nothing but confusion.

Misty's smile grew as she removed all 3 of her giant rings and placed her hand on the inside of Cordelia's thigh, underneath her dress. Misty felt heat radiating from above her hand. Cordelia slumped into her seat, preparing herself.

Misty ghosted her fingers up the remaining inches, till her hand made contact with Cordelia's silk underwear.

Misty glanced at Cordelia. Her eyes were shut tight and she had a look of determination. Misty knew Cordelia was gonna have to work hard not to disrupt everyone in the theater.

Misty smiled and walked her fingers up to Cordelia's panty line. She snaked her fingers under the silk and was awarded with a quiet, desperate gasp from Cordelia.

Looking around the theater, Misty was assured no one was paying attention to them. She turned her attention back to her love.

Misty's fingers found Cordelia's clit and massaged it gently. Cordelia emitted a high pitched squeak. Misty laughed under her breath and mockingly shushed Cordelia.

Misty's eyes were focused on the screen, but she saw nothing. She loved this woman and wanted to give her all the pleasure in the world, at anytime, at anywhere. Even in a movie theater.

Feeling daring, Misty then slithered a finger into Cordelia's center. Misty felt the warm, wet, closeness as her finger went deeper. She felt the woman squirm underneath her and added another finger. This surprised Cordelia and she arched her back and accidentally kicked their pail of popcorn.

A couple in the front looked back to see what the commotion was. Misty smiled with at them, looking crazed and mouthed "sorry". Hoping they couldn't see anything.

The couple turned back around and Misty collapsed forward to hide her laughter, her fingers still deep inside Cordelia. Misty composed herself before continuing her expedition.

Misty started pumping her fingers in and out of Cordelia while her thumb massaged her clit. Cordelia grasped both armrests and squeezed till her knuckles turned white.

Leaning to the side, Misty whispered into Cordelia's ear "Are ya close?" with as must lust and thickness as humanly possible.

Cordelia whimpered and nodded, still mortified by the popcorn incident, but too desperate to care.

Misty kept pumping, occasionally wetting Cordelia's neck with opened-mouthed kisses.

Suddenly, Cordelia went ridged and leaned her neck back and exhaled slowly after a couple seconds. She collapsed in her seat, panting from all the effort it took not to yell out. She looked over at Misty and mouthed "Fuck you."

Misty mouthed back, "Ok" while pulling her hands from between Cordelia's legs. Misty put her fingers in her mouth, relishing their taste.

Cordelia pulled her skirt down and fanned her self with one hand, while Misty took her other, now satisfied to watch the movie, which only had about 5 minutes left. Both ladies were hopelessly lost in the plot.

Back in the car, Cordelia was fuming.

"Honestly Misty, we could have been caught and tossed out of the theater."

"Yeah, but we weren't and it seems like you had pretty nice time."

"Good, god. Sometime's you are just the worst, Misty Day." Cordelia said with a smile.

"I know, I know, but you love me anyways, huh."

"Of course I do."


End file.
